Sentry bot
Presidential metro sentinal unit |game3 =FNV |articles3 =Sentry bot Hardened sentry bot Prototype sentry bot Sentry bot mark series RY-589 Ultimo bot NCR sentry bot |game4 =FO4 |articles4 =Sentry bot Siege breaker sentry bot Gunner sentry bot Gunner siege breaker sentry bot Annihilator sentry bot Gunner annihilator sentry bot Annihilator sentry bot Mk II Gunner annihilator sentry bot Mk II Combat sentry prototype MkIV Sentry bot ripper Sentry bot lament Sentry bot carnage Sentry bot butcher Sentry bot reaper Space sentry Space sentry breaker Space sentry annihilator Space sentry obliterator |game5 =FO76 |articles5 =Sentry bot Sentry bot siegebreaker Annihilator sentry bot Annihilator sentry bot Mk. II Whitespring sentry bot Enclave sentry bot Hornwright security robot Sentry bot strikebreaker Arktos Pharma sentry bot Whitespring elite security force }} Sentry bot is a robot that appears in Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Background Sentry bots (military serial numbers SB-XXXX) are security robots made before the Great War with the express purpose of participating in the heaviest of firefights during war. Where the Mister Gutsy is a hovering platform with modest armor plating, and the protectron was originally designed for protecting business premises, the sentry bot is a powerhouse, equipped with sturdy armor plating, powerful weapons integrated into its chassis and high mobility, thanks to mecanum wheels mounted on its three legs. Variants Sentry bot Sentry bots are one of the highest level robot characters, and are much more powerful opponents than protectrons, robobrains and Mister Gutsy models. Their purpose is mainly to guard locations for high profile characters and organizations, such as REPCONN in Fallout: New Vegas. In Fallout 3 they will be more encountered in office buildings and pose a serious threat, wielding missile launchers and Gatling lasers. Three standard variants exist. The Fallout 2 variant is shaped like a bipedal mech, standing about the height of a super mutant and is capable of walking. The Fallout 4 variant is much bulkier, can accommodate dual mortars, and has a cooldown mode that is activated if the robot fights for too long. Enclave sentry bot Slightly darker in appearance when compared to the normal variant, the Enclave model boasts improved systems. They appear at Raven Rock and alongside Enclave squads in the wasteland. During Broken Steel they are encountered guarding Adams Air Force Base. U.S. Army sentry bot Military robots from before the Great War, painted in the characteristic olive green of the U.S. Army. They can be encountered at Fort Constantine, the National Guard depot and when wandering around the wasteland. Strike team sentry bot The most expensive option for recruitment in Operation Anchorage is a winterized sentry bot, with a built-in minigun and missile launcher, costing 4 recruitment markers. Presidential metro sentinal unit This unique sentry bot is encountered in Broken Steel, at the end of the Presidential metro, near the metro to Adams Air Force Base. It holds the main fuse, which is needed to repair the nearby powerbox for the metro. Hardened sentry bot A hardened sentry bot is a hardened version of the military sentry bot. They are Enclave affiliated, encountered along with hardened Mister Gutsies around the crashed vertibird in the Mojave Wasteland. Prototype sentry bot An antique prototype version that can be found in the museum inside REPCONN headquarters. It has four wheels instead of the standard three, a set of arms stemming from its back and arching around over its shoulders. Where the arms would normally join the main body in current models, it includes 3 jets on each side, as used by Mister Gutsy/Handy robots. Mark series The sentry bot mark series appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. NCR sentry bot It is similar to the military sentry bot in appearance, but is differently colored, with orange eyes instead of the standard red. The NCR sentry bot was originally intended to be stationed in Camp McCarran, evident in its G.E.C.K. id McCarranFieldSentryBot, but was cut from the final version of Fallout: New Vegas. Siege breaker sentry bot A siege breaker sentry bot is a slightly upgraded version of the normal sentry bot, only appearing in Fallout 4. They can be dangerous opponents for lower level players. Notable sentry bots * Gus * Captain Ironsides * Porter * RY-589 Ultimo bot * Sarge * Sparky * Startender }} Category:Robots and computers Category:RobCo Industries technology Category:United States Armed Forces technology es:Robot centinela it:Robot Sentinella pl:Robot Strażniczy ru:Робот-охранник uk:Робот-охоронець zh:鐵衛兵